


Jumbelle Ramblings

by ciariaine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciariaine/pseuds/ciariaine
Summary: A place to dump the start of fics I probably won't finish, all the chapters will be different fics unconnected to each other. Notes will indicate if the pairing is Jefferson/Rumple, Rumple/Belle, Belle/Jefferson, or all three.
Relationships: Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Jumbelle Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> Madgold - Right after Emma comes to town

Most would tell him to fix his doors. The loud squeaking and turns of the gears in the lock, annoying sounds, sure. A drop of oil and they'd be silent as a mouse.

But then, there wouldn't be that soft little _click_ signaling someone breaking into the back of his shop.

Cane gripped on the handle, ready to brandish it as a weapon, he made his way towards the curtain to find out who was so really very stupid. Peeking best he could while balanced on his good leg, he squinted into the darkness, finding a silhouette leaning against the door. Whomever it was stood tall, pose loose like they had no fear of being here, probably male from cut of the clothes and body shape, was that a top hat--?

Gasping, he almost lost grip on his cane. Pulling back to keep from being seen as he gathered his composure. No that couldn't be possible, he was dead. Dead and gone. But…

Looking again, giving a long appraisal of the shadowy figure, he let himself hope maybe it _could_ be.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes to pull his cursed persona back into himself. Even _if_, he would still have false memories, and would expect an entrance from Mr. Gold.

He walked into the back room, menacing as ever. "Well now dearie, whatever due I owe this pleasant visit in the middle of the night? Certainly you can see my shop is not open." 

"Aren't your doors always open for me?" Came the teasing replay, and Gods it really _was_ him.

"Jefferson…" Quietly slipped out of his mouth before he could stop it, too shocked to keep up his usual control.

His portal jumper came closer, hat removed and finding its way to the work table, stopping just a breath away. Jefferson didn't say anything else, not that he himself could find words either, and he really should, Mr. Gold wouldn't stand speechless like this. He didn't get a chance though when Jefferson very suddenly leaned down to kiss him.

Surprised, he couldn't do much other than wrap a hand around and tangle his fingers in his short hair. The clanging sound of his walking aid hitting the floor echoed through the room, and a strong arm embraced his waist to help support his bad knee.

When they finally broke the kiss, Jefferson continued on to peck his cheek and nuzzle him. A breathless "What..?" was all he could manage to say.

"Hi Rumple."

"_What?_" And this one was sharper with a demand behind it. How did he know, how was he aware?

"Oh the moment I saw you order tea instead of coffee I just _knew_ you were back. I've missed you so."

"_Jefferson._" Rumple grabbed his hair and pulled his head to force eye contact. "How are you awake?"

"Ah," And he pulled out of his grip to rest his forehead on his shoulder. In a broken whisper, "...I've never been asleep."


End file.
